Many display systems produce color image frames by generating a plurality of colors of light in sequence, spatially modulating the colors of light and projecting the spatially modulated colors of light to form the image frames. The colors of light are typically derived from a white light source passed through a color filter wheel, prism, or some other color filter.
In order to enhance the resolution quality of a projected image frame, the image frame may be temporally divided into a number of sub-frame images. The sub-frame images are projected spatially displaced relative to the other sub-frame images of the image frame.